El billete dorado
by jacque-kari
Summary: Por una confusión, Daisuke se encuentra varado en el aeropuerto de Paris a pocas horas de Navidad y sin nadie que pueda ayudarlo. O al menos eso cree él hasta que cierta chica a la que no reconoce se le acerca y le ofrece su ayuda... ¿pero realmente no la conoce? [Regalo para LeCielVAN por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


_A mi querida Van,_

Estuve hablando con los elfos y logré adelantar la Navidad para ti (?)

Bueno, no. Mi plan fracasó porque Santa Claus estaba ocupado y no pudo atenderme (no, te juro que no tuvieron que sacarme a rastras de su oficina), así que pensé que, ya que no podía adelantar la Navidad, podía recrear un pedacito de ella para ti y esto fue lo que salió.

* * *

 _ **El billete dorado**_

 _Para Van_

—Usted no entiende, señorita. ¡Esto es importante! Si no llego a Japón antes de Navidad, mi familia me matará, y seguro que no quiere ser cómplice de asesinato, ¿verdad? —suplicaba un desolado y desesperado Daisuke Motomiya en un inglés un poco tosco, pero entendible a pesar de todo. Al menos mejor que su precario francés.

Había aprendido alguna frase en ese romántico idioma en su adolescencia, probablemente para conquistar a alguna chica, sin embargo, suponía que una cursi declaración de amor no lo sacaría de aquel aprieto en el que él mismo se había metido, o de lo contrario lo habría intentado sin dudarlo.

¿De qué te sirve ser tan bien parecido si no lo ocupas a tu favor? Llámenlo soberbio, pero era lo que pensaba.

Del otro lado de la ventanilla, la vendedora invocó toda la paciencia que aún pudiera quedarle para mantener su trato cordial con aquel extranjero. Llevaba al menos quince minutos tratando de hacerlo entender que nada podía hacer para ayudarlo. Era hora de rematar.

—Lo sé, señor. Todos queremos llegar a tiempo con nuestras familias —dijo con un fluido inglés. A Daisuke se le antojó que estaba repitiendo el discurso oxidado de algún manual para principiantes llamado "¿Cómo tratar con clientes molestos?"—. Pero desgraciadamente eso hace que los vuelos estén completos. Lamento mucho su situación, sin embargo, como ya le expliqué, no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo. Y ahora si me disculpa, tengo más clientes que necesitan llegar a sus casas y sí están a tiempo para sus vuelos —concluyó con una sonrisa tan tirante, que el chico se preguntó si sería su peinado el que no la dejaba relajar el gesto.

De mala gana, Daisuke abandonó la fila e ignoró la mirada asesina que le dirigió una señora que estaba detrás de él.

Ya sin opciones, se dejó caer en la primera silla que encontró en su errante camino y enterró la cara entre sus manos, dejando tirando el bolso con el que cargaba junto a sus pies.

Su familia iba a matarlo. ¡Jun iba a matarlo! Es más, seguramente lo mataría y lo reviviría solo para tener el placer de matarlo otra vez, y es que su hermana no se caracterizaba precisamente por un buen manejo de la ira.

Recordaba todavía la llamada que le había hecho hace un par de semanas diciéndole que despejara su agenda porque ella estaría de vuelta en Japón por las festividades y quería que pasaran la Navidad en familia.

«¡Ja! Ella que siempre lo había tratado mal. ¡Qué hipocresía!», fue lo que pensó. Pero le dijo que sí, más que todo porque le irritaba que le hablara como si fuera un tarado.

—¿Me entiendes, Daisuke? —le preguntó después de que se dio el lujo de explicarle con todo detalle el motivo de su llamada, como si en lugar de hablar con su hermano lo estuviera haciendo con un retrasado mental que fuera incapaz de seguirle el ritmo.

Daisuke decidió, mientras la maldecía internamente, que tras un año en Estados Unidos igual le hacía falta algo de calor familiar, incluso aunque su familia fuera la más disfuncional de la historia. Chirrió los dientes al pensar que seguro que el engreído de Takeru se lo rebatiría diciendo que la suya se ganaba ese lugar por mucho.

Tan concentrado estaba en su propia miseria, que apenas fue capaz de notar por una esquina de su consciencia, igual que algo que se observa de reojo, el ruido que hacían las ruedas de una maleta al ser arrastrada por el suelo y que se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, hasta que al fin se detuvo, le dio la impresión a él, muy cerca de donde estaba.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó alguien en un inglés afrancesado con un lindo retintín.

Daisuke no creyó ni por un segundo que le hablaran a él. Y es que, ¿quién iba ser si no conocía a nadie allí? Seguro que la cosa era con alguien más, pero aun así la curiosidad lo hizo levantar la vista del suelo para identificar a la dueña de aquella refinada voz. Y lo que vio lo dejó sin habla, lo que era irónico considerando su naturaleza parlanchina.

Frente a él —sí, frente a él, determinó una vez que miró en ambas direcciones y se encontró solo en aquella fila de asientos—, se hallaba una muchacha bastante bonita que parecía ser de su edad o al menos una cercana. Todo en ella gritaba francesa, desde su piel de porcelana, pasando por su larga melena rubia que terminaba por debajo de sus hombros, sus labios rojos y sus ojazos azules, que Daisuke tuvo que lamentar que le recordaran a los de Takeru, cosa que no era descabellada pues al fin y al cabo el Takaishi tenía ascendencia en aquel país, pero no dejaba de estropear el surreal momento.

Desconcertado, volvió a mirar en todas direcciones seguro de que en cualquier instante aparecería un rubio guapísimo de dos metros que lógicamente sería el novio de aquella chica y a quien ella debía estar mirando. O en su defecto, ella se daría cuenta de que no era quien creía.

Porque no. Ella no podía estar mirando a Daisuke, ¿verdad?

—¿Me hablas a mí? —preguntó incrédulo, señalándose con ambos dedos índices cuando corroboró, como ya había hecho antes, que estaban solo ellos dos en un par de metros a la redonda. Fuera de aquella burbuja, la gente transitaba en una u otra dirección; pasajeros que acababan de aterrizar y pasajeros que recién llegaban para tomar sus vuelos. En el medio, ellos dos detenidos.

—Ah, ¡sabía que te conocía! —contestó ella dando un aplauso con sus manos enguantadas frente a su rostro—. Eres Daisuke-kun, ¿verdad?

El aludido frunció el ceño. ¿Una francesa hablando en inglés que parecía conocerlo y que además conocía los honoríficos japoneses? Algunos podrían pensar que el chico era tonto, pero al menos había consumido suficiente cine sobre conspiraciones y delitos como para saber que los extranjeros perdidos en los aeropuertos eran presas fáciles para las asociaciones de trata de blancas y otras similares.

Es más, el _modus operandi,_ según él aprendió en aquella serie tan famosa sobre psicópatas, coincidía. Una chica bonita se acercaba a un chico que lucía perdido, lo engatusaba y después lo metía en el maletero de un sedán negro que la policía nunca encontraría.

¡No podía ser! ¡Lo secuestrarían y prostituirían en algún motel de mala muerte por el resto de su vida! Y él quejándose de su mala suerte por no poder llegar a casa a tiempo.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —preguntó la chica, rompiendo abruptamente el estado de enajenación en el que se había dejado atrapar.

—¿Cómo? —pestañeó confuso, intentando reconectar con la realidad.

—Te decía que por lo que veo no sabes quién soy. Es natural, pues nunca antes coincidimos, pero Takeru me habló de ti y cuando te vi me pareció que eras tú.

¿Takeru? ¿Conocía a Takeru?

«Esto se pone cada vez más extraño», pensó Daisuke. En su cabeza ya ideaba cien formas de escapar, cuál de todas más ridícula.

Después tuvo una idea. Quizá se tratara de una prima lejana o algo así; los rasgos coincidían.

—Discúlpame por acercarme de la nada, no fue mi intención asustarte. Mi nombre de Catherine Deneuve —concluyó haciendo una reverencia muy al estilo japonés; más normas sociales que en teoría debían serle desconocidas.

Su nombre se introdujo por la mente de Daisuke y dio vueltas y vueltas, solo para acabar siendo absorbido por un agujero negro, o así lo habría descrito Miyako.

—Lo siento, pero sigo sin saber quién eres —murmuró Daisuke sintiéndose avergonzado. Quizá Miyako tenía razón y era un cabeza hueca al que la información le entraba por un lado y le salía por el otro, ya que por más que hizo un esfuerzo por recordarla, no pudo.

—Oh, está bien. Como te dije, nunca coincidimos en persona. Yo fui una de las niñas elegidas de Francia que ayudó a destruir las agujas de control.

Un suave clic resonó en la cabeza del chico, quien de inmediato sufrió un pequeño salto al pasado, donde Taichi y Takeru hablaban hasta por los codos de una linda chica rubia que los ayudó cuando todo el grupo se dividió por distintas partes del mundo. Según recordaba, porque su mente tenía la tendencia a olvidar las reglas básica de la matemática y en su lugar guardaba detalles de momentos insólitos o irrelevantes, ese par estuvo hablando hasta que Sora y Hikari los hicieron callar.

—¡Ah, ya sé quién eres! —exclamó emocionado—. Discúlpame, por favor. Takeru una vez me enseñó una fotografía tuya, pero no te reconocí. La verdad es que soy un pésimo fisonomista.

—Sí, supongo que además ha pasado bastante tiempo, ¿no es así? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa—. Al principio no estaba segura de que eras tú. El chico al que recordaba tenía el cabello un poco más largo y…desordenado.

—Es verdad, lo corté antes de viajar a Estados Unidos —explicó él, llevándose por instinto las manos a la cabeza solo para sentir el cabello cómodamente amoldado contra el casco. Si bien no lo tenía exactamente liso, olvidados sobre el suelo de una peluquería habían quedado aquellos cabellos alborotados que se alzaban rebeldes como cúspides de montañas—. Todavía no me acostumbro del todo.

—Lo sé, un corte de cabello puede convertirte en una persona totalmente diferente. —Coincidió Catherine con un tono que al chico le recordó a Mimi y lo hizo sonreír con nostalgia. Hace tiempo que no la veía, incluso cuando la chica se había mudado a Estados Unidos antes que él y lo ayudó cuando comenzó con su negocio.

—Ciertamente… —Para él irse de su país había sido difícil, sobre todo porque no solo estaba persiguiendo un sueño, un sueño que podía acabar estrellándose contra el suelo dejándolo de paso a él literalmente en la calle, sino que también significó el cierre de una etapa y el recibimiento de una nueva en la que no podría permitirse ser el mismo niño inmaduro de siempre, por más duro y difícil que se tornara el camino. De ninguna manera volvería derrotado a Japón, fue una promesa que se hizo y que hasta ahora había podido mantener.

—Ah, cierto —mencionó Catherine, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento, quizá porque no notó el brillo de nostalgia en sus ojos o prefirió ignorarlo y cambiar de tema antes de que el chico acabara sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos—. Vine porque te escuché hablando con la cajera…

Daisuke enseguida quiso meter la cabeza en un hoyo. No es que hubiera sido maleducado ni nada, pero suponía que lo que había hecho contaba como _todo un espectáculo._ En su afán por conseguir un boleto, recurrió a toda clase de técnicas, desde el argumento más razonable al más absurdo.

—Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar eso. Normalmente no soy así, o no tanto, es que… me confundí de terminal al hacer la escala y perdí mi vuelo [1]. Sé que no me iban a devolver mi dinero, pero esperaba al menos conseguir un boleto para el próximo vuelo a Tokio y resultó que el próximo disponible es para dentro de dos días. Debí saberlo. Todo el mundo está viajando a sus casas en estos momentos, ¿no? —concluyó con amargura; todo el mundo, menos él.

—Sí, algo así fue lo que escuché, por eso es una suerte que tenga esto, ¿no te parece?

—¿Qué…? —Alzó la cabeza sin comprender a lo que la chica se refería hasta que sus ojos dieron con su mano extendida frente a él, una mano que sostenía un…—. ¿Ese es un pasaje de avión?

—Para el vuelo que sale en dos horas a Tokio —aclaró ella con una sonrisa de dientes blanquísimos, ¿o sería solo Daisuke el que vería que toda ella brillaba como una especie de premio o regalo inesperado? Solo faltaban las trompetas. Su imaginación, por una vez, se quedó corta en los detalles.

—Pero… ¿cómo es que lo tienes? Digo… ¿también vas a Japón? —Recién entonces cayó en cuenta de que ella también tenía una maleta, de hecho, había sido eso lo primero que llamó su atención.

—Sí. Voy a visitar a unos amigos que hice hace unos años y también a Takeru, si se da la ocasión.

—Pe-pero… ¿ese es tu boleto? Digo, no puedes darme tu boleto. Es tuyo.

—Ya que lo mencionas, puedo hacerlo porque tengo dos —reveló, deslizando los dedos hasta enseñarle que detrás del pasaje que exhibía ante sus ojos se encontraba otro exactamente igual.

La cara de Daisuke en ese instante era la más viva imagen de la confusión total, como si en su cabeza estuviera intentado resolver un complicadísimo ejercicio matemático. Y sí. No difería mucho de la cara que ponía cuando estaba en clase de matemática en la secundaria.

Catherine no pudo evitar reír ante su expresión, llevándose una de sus manos enguantadas en negro a la boca para disimularlo.

—La verdad es que iba viajar con una amiga, pero ella tuvo un inconveniente y como yo fui quien los compró están a mi nombre, así que puedo darte uno —le explicó la rubia.

—Ah, ya veo.

—Tómalo, te lo estoy dando a ti —insistió ella, cogiendo una de sus manos para traspasarle el papel.

—¡No! No puedo aceptarlo, quiero decir, es de tu amiga… ¿no querrá cambiarlo o algo? Quizá después quiera viajar.

—Descuida. Te lo estoy dando porque ella no piensa viajar después de todo.

—¿Segura? —titubeó Daisuke, y en ese segundo que bajó la guardia, ella aprovechó de obligarlo a tomar el pasaje que ahora lucía, a ojos de él, como un billete dorado.

Poca gente lo sabía, en especial porque Miyako se burló cuando lo supo, pero "La fábrica de chocolate" era uno de los libros favoritos de Daisuke.

—Muy segura.

—Espera un momento. Tengo que pagártelo, solo deja que encuentre un cajero y…

—No seas tonto. No quiero tu dinero. Tómalo como un regalo de Navidad.

Las manos de Daisuke cesaron de rebuscar su billetera en los múltiples bolsillos del abrigo que traía puesto. No lo había escogido él, fue un regalo de Mimi cuando consiguió el préstamo para poner su local de fideos tras meses rogándole a los bancos.

—Ahora que vas a ser empresario tienes que vestir bien. Hazme caso, yo sé de lo que hablo —le hubo dicho la chica mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Y aunque no era muy de su estilo —que consistía en cosas cómodas y menos sofisticadas—, tuvo que reconocer que era bonito y con el tiempo llegó a acostumbrarse a usarlo.

—¿Un regalo de Navidad? —preguntó incrédulo. Si ni siquiera se conocían. Solo compartían el haber sido niños elegidos, con todo lo que ello implica, y también algunos amigos en común—. No creo que esté bien. Los pasajes están caros por estos días y tu amiga…

—Solo confía en mí. Te lo estoy dando porque puedo hacerlo.

—Gracias. —Terminó por decir él, al intuir que se trataba de una de esas chicas que simplemente no aceptaban un no como respuesta—. Pero me sentiría mal si no te lo compensara de algún modo.

—¿Quieres compensarme? Pues vamos a tomarnos un café. No puedes irte de Francia sin haber probado la bûche de Noël, ni siquiera aunque estés de paso, y me apuesto lo que sea a que a juzgar por tu cara no tienes idea de lo que hablo.

—La verdad no.

—Entonces sígueme. Vamos a tener una Navidad al estilo francés —Lo invitó, deslizando hacia arriba la palanca de lo que parecía ser una moderna maleta que la esperaba a un costado.

Daisuke no pudo más que coger su bolso y dejarse guiar por ella a través del inmenso recinto y el montón de decoraciones con las que contaba. Árboles de Navidad, guirnaldas y un sinfín de luces por todas partes que hacían que el lugar brillara más que una noche estrellada, todo lo que antes, tan infausto como se sentía, no había sido capaz de notar. Fue como si se hallaran en una especie de teatro y alguien encendiera repentinamente todas las luces, cegándolo por un segundo para luego simplemente dejarlo deslumbrado en una de las butacas.

Después de registrarse, que la chica se deshiciera de su equipaje —el de Daisuke debía ir, esperaba él, ya rumbo a Japón y en teoría llegaría antes con la demora de su dueño—, y que ambos superaran el control de Policía Internacional sin problemas, pasaron de largo por un montón de tiendas de ropa y toda clase de artículos llamativos que buscaban atraer la atención de los pasajeros. El interior tenía el aspecto de un pequeño pueblo parisino, o la forma en que debía verse uno según él.

Catherine no dejó que se detuviera en ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera cuando notó lo hambriento que se veía al pasar por enfrente de un restaurante atiborrado de gente. No, ella tenía en mente otra cosa, y siguió caminando, a una velocidad sorprendente a juicio del chico, considerando los altos tacones de las botas negras que llevaba puestas

—¡Y aquí es! —anunció la chica, deteniéndose de golpe y haciendo que por poco Daisuke se chocara con su espalda. Por fortuna alcanzó a frenar a tiempo y alzó la cabeza para contemplar el nombre de la pequeña cafetería que tenía enfrente.

"La Vie en Rose", rezaba el cartel.

«Suena muy francés, la verdad», fue el pensamiento que tuvo. Después se dio cuenta de que Catherine se le había adelantado otra vez y se apresuró a entrar antes de perderla de vista.

Se trataba de un lugar pequeño con todas las mesas ocupadas, en su mayoría por parejas, lo que hizo que Daisuke, inevitablemente, se sintiera un poco nervioso y fuera de lugar.

Tenía un aspecto un poco campestre y se hallaba tan bellamente decorado como todas las tiendas por las que hubieron pasado antes, aunque Daisuke no había visto ninguna que tuviera un ambiente tan acogedor como el que lo rodeó en cuanto puso un pie allí. Incluso se escuchaban villancicos de fondo.

Catherine se las arregló para encontrar una mesa prácticamente escondida en un rincón y pidió a la amable chica que se acercó a tomar su pedido, dos de esos postres que mencionó antes —cuyos nombres de seguro Daisuke hubiera sido incapaz de repetir— y dos cafés.

La bûche de Noël resultó ser un pastel en forma de leño (de hecho, significaba "tronco de Navidad"), recubierto de chocolate y relleno de crema. Representaba, según le contó Catherine, el tronco quemado desde Nochebuena hasta Año Nuevo como promesa del nuevo comienzo en la provincia de Périgord.

También le habló de otras comidas tradicionales como el foie-gras (paté de hígado de pato o de oca) o el boudin blanc (una especie de morcilla de color blanco) y de cosas más tradicionales como el pavo asado, bombones y el infaltable champán.

Daisuke escuchó con atención y fue haciendo preguntas de todo en busca de información que poder incorporar a sus platos. Una de las mayores riquezas de un país, a su juicio, era su gastronomía, y vaya sí Francia era conocido por tener un paladar exquisito. Rio internamente al pensar en lo sofisticado que había sonado, aun si lo había dicho solo para sí mismo. Seguro que sus amigos se hubieran burlado.

A pesar de que durante la secundaria demostró tener dificultades en algunas materias, falta de concentración o interés en otras y tuvo un período oscuro en el que se sintió el ser más inútil de su universo al ser prácticamente el único de sus amigos que no tenía idea de lo que quería hacer con su vida (¡que hasta Iori lo tenía clarísimo y aun le faltaban tres años para salir de secundaria!), en cuanto encontró su vocación, toda su vida se aclaró. Irónicamente había sido Miyako, quien más lo molestó al respecto, quien también lo ayudó a dar con ello.

Al principio fue difícil, le contó a su acompañante, omitiendo convenientemente que no solo era un chico inmaduro con el gran sueño de levantar un imperio en un país extranjero, sino alguien con el corazón roto que, tras años de ilusiones infundadas, tuvo que dejarlas ir cuando Takeru y Hikari empezaron a salir oficialmente. No venía al caso de todos modos, pero fue algo que lo tuvo bastante deprimido el primer trimestre que pasó fuera.

Solo Mimi y una increíble fuerza de voluntad, que no supo ni de dónde sacó, lo ayudaron a seguir luchando hasta que consiguió un crédito en un banco modesto, y ahora, un año después de eso, su primer local, tan pequeño y sencillo como podía ser, era su orgullo. Estaba funcionando bastante bien, lo suficiente para dejarlo a cargo de su amigo Wallace. Era un primer paso, pero uno muy importante.

—¿Y tú a qué te dedicas? —preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había monopolizado buena parte de la conversación.

—Estudio periodismo en la universidad de Paris. Apenas es mi primer año y para serte franca, estoy viajando a Japón porque me gustaría hacer un intercambio por un tiempo.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Eso es genial. Pero... ¿por qué te interesa Japón?

—Eso es porque tengo una compañera japonesa con la que he tenido la oportunidad de compartir mucho. Ella es genial. Un poco alocada, tal vez, y tiene un peinado extraño, pero me ha hablado tanto de su país que me dieron ganas de conocerlo un poco más.

—Entiendo. Lo bueno es que ya conoces a Takeru y a los demás. Siempre es bueno conocer a alguien cuando estás lejos de casa. —Eso bien lo sabía él.

—Y a ti. Ahora te conozco a ti por fin...

—¿Lo... recuerdas? —preguntó Daisuke sorprendido.

Él también había pensado en lo que la chica decía. Hace algunos años atrás, antes de que terminara la secundaria y Takeru y Hikari empezasen a salir, el primero había insistido en presentarle a Catherine, que andaba de visita por el país.

Daisuke se molestó porque pensó que era solo un truco del perspicaz rubio para que él se olvidara de Hikari, ¡y él no iba hacerlo de ningún modo! Así que, cabezota como era, se negó terminantemente a asistir a dicha "cita a ciegas", como la denominó por su propia cuenta sin que el otro mencionara en ningún momento que se tratara de ello (porque seguramente se creería que Daisuke era muy tonto para notarlo).

¿Qué era lo que había dicho?

Ah, sí.

—No sé por qué, pero... creo que ustedes dos podrían llevarse bien.

Sí, cómo no, ¿verdad?

Al final, por una u otra razón, nunca llegó a conocerla como el resto del grupo que sí se reunió con ella. Primero fue por su tozudez, pero luego porque siempre le surgía algo. Un compromiso familiar, un entrenamiento urgente de fútbol o lo que fuera.

—Por supuesto —contestó Catherine—. Esa vez conocí a todos menos a ti.

—Ya, seguro que te hablaron bien de mí, ¿no? En especial Miyako —murmuró con ironía.

—Miyako es la chica de lentes, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Según recuerdo dijo algo de que eras un idiota y que no te lo tomara personal.

—Es exactamente de lo que hablo.

—Pero no te conocía así que no le creí, y veo que tuve razón al no hacerlo.

Daisuke se atragantó con un trozo de pastel y empezó a toser desesperadamente. De ninguna manera ella estaba flirteando con él, ¿verdad?

—Ay, ¿estás bien? —Se preocupó la chica—. ¡Oh, _mon Dieu_! [2]

—N-no te preocupes, estoy bien. —Le aseguró mientras intentaba recomponerse.

—¡No es eso! Vamos tarde —exclamó Catherine, levantándose de golpe.

Cuando Daisuke alzó la cabeza, todo lo que alcanzó a divisar fue a la chica mirando ansiosamente su reloj de muñeca antes de que depositara un par de billetes sobre la mesa y a continuación lo agarrara del brazo para jalarlo en una carrera que los hizo llegar prácticamente sin aliento a la puerta por la que saldría su vuelo, habiéndose llevado antes a varias personas por delante en el camino.

Por fortuna el avión todavía no despegaba, pero tampoco parecía estar pronto a hacerlo. Es más, la puerta permanecía cerrada y la sala de espera atiborrada de gente, algunos dispersos en los sillones y la mayoría alrededor del encargado.

Catherine le pidió que a él que esperara un momento y fue a averiguar qué ocurría. Cuando regresó, la expresión de su rostro no denotaba un buen augurio.

Daisuke tan solo alzó las cejas en una muda pregunta.

—Acaban de posponer el vuelo por mal tiempo —confesó con una mueca en los labios.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por cuánto?

—No lo saben. Creen que será al menos por un par de horas, hasta que la tormenta mengue un poco —le explicó, dejándose caer a su lado en el sillón beige que lo había dejado, con actitud derrotada. Como habían pasado todo el tiempo en la cafetería, ni siquiera habían notado hasta ese momento la fuerte nevazón que asolaba la ciudad—. Al final parece que no llegaremos para Navidad, _¡Je suis desolé!_ [3]—concluyó angustiada.

—¿Qué? ¿Te estás disculpando? —preguntó él, sin entender del todo.

—Esperaba que pudieras llegar a casa a tiempo, pero...

—No digas tonterías —la interrumpió, sonando un tanto brusco—. Estaba totalmente perdido en el aeropuerto de un país extraño hasta que tú me encontraste y me ofreciste tu ayuda... estoy en deuda contigo.

Las mejillas de la chica, de tierna y suave piel blanca (al menos por lo que se veía), se colorearon al instante.

«Curioso», pensó Daisuke. Habría jurado que Catherine no era de las que se sonrojaban fácil, pero a veces la sangre europea era una condena, o algo así le escuchó decir alguna vez a Yamato.

—Por darme ese pasaje y acompañarme, aunque no tenías por qué, estoy muy agradecido —añadió el chico con torpeza.

—No ha sido nada. Yo también estaba sola antes de encontrarte, y la verdad odio estar sola... —Sus ojos se llenaron de una nostalgia que en todo ese tiempo Daisuke había sido incapaz de notar. No supo si porque era demasiado distraído o porque la chica lo ocultaba muy bien.

—Pues ahora estamos juntos —la consoló.

La chica levantó la cabeza y volvió a sonreír. Entonces Daisuke, perdido por un segundo en el largo de sus pestañas, se preguntó cómo era posible que una persona fuera tan elegante. Que todo en ella pareciera tan perfecto y compuesto; cada movimiento, cada pequeño gesto. Si la comparaba con él, se sentía incluso más torpe y descoordinado de lo que siempre había sido. Tal vez era bueno en el fútbol, o alguna vez lo fue, pero toda la coordinación que lograban sus piernas en la cancha, se perdía fuera de ella. Siempre fue como si sus extremidades estuvieran mal ensambladas al resto de su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir desarticulado. En cambio, en ella todo funcionaba a la par.

Alguna vez Miyako lo llamó superficial por decir que su sueño era salir con una chica bonita, y probablemente si la chica de cabello morado pudiera oír sus pensamientos en ese momento no le creería, pero por primera vez en su vida, teniendo probablemente a la muchacha más bonita que había conocido alguna vez frente a sus ojos, no fue su belleza la que lo obnubiló, sino su elegancia.

—Bueno, supongo que esperar juntos no puede ser tan malo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Catherine.

No hizo falta que Daisuke respondiera. En cuestión se segundos volvieron a sumergirse en una conversación sin propósito ni dirección.

Al poco rato ella volvió a hablarle de su compañera japonesa. Que si era gritona y entusiasta, que a veces discutía con los profesores y estaba obsesionada con la moda francesa. Por cada cosa que decía, el chico sentía que un rompecabezas conocido se iba armando frente a sus ojos. Más que conocido, familiar.

—¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba? —preguntó sin avergonzarse ante el hecho de que acababa de interrumpirla en mitad de una anécdota.

Catherine lo observó sorprendida y se llevó un dedo al mentón, como si intentara recordar algo.

—Su nombre es Jun, y creo que su apellido es Moto... —Se detuvo en mitad de la frase—. Un momento. Acá no solemos usar los apellidos, por eso no lo noté antes, pero creo que...

—¿Es Motomiya?

—Como tú. Ahora que lo pienso, mencionó que tiene un hermano —murmuró apartando la mirada, seguramente porque Jun había dicho que era un fastidio o algo similar, Daisuke no lo dudaba.

—Mi hermana estudia periodismo en París...

—¿Entonces de verdad es tu hermana? —preguntó, sorprendida a pesar de que todo parecía conducir a esa conclusión.

—Bueno... —meditó Daisuke, inclinándose hacia atrás en el asiento y clavando la mirada en el alto techo al tiempo que enterraba las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo—. No conozco a dos Jun Motomiya en el mundo que sean gritonas, tengan el cabello desordenado y una obsesión con la moda. Si así fuera, sería una tragedia mundial —dijo con tono serio, haciendo dudar a Catherine de si realmente pensaba eso de su hermana.

—Bueno, supongo que el mundo sí es un pañuelo como dicen...

—Ya lo creo que sí. —El mero hecho de que ellos se hubieran encontrado en el aeropuerto, siendo que hasta un par de semanas atrás Daisuke nunca se habría imaginado que haría escala allí, era prueba de ello.

Pudiendo haberse conocido hace años, se habían ido a conocer justo en uno de los sitios más impensados de todos.

¿Sería verdad que ciertos encuentros estaban destinados a suceder?

Daisuke era de pensamiento simple como para creer en algo así, o al menos siempre había creído serlo.

—Un momento. —A veces a su cerebro le daba por trabajar. Sucedía así, siempre de improviso—. Cuando nos encontramos dijiste que ella había tenido un inconveniente y que por eso no pudo viajar... —Recién empezaba a asimilar que, si él no llegaría a tiempo para la cena familiar, al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que su hermana tampoco lo haría.

—Sí, eso dije —contestó esquiva.

—¿Puedo saber qué clase de inconveniente?

Daisuke vio a la chica humedecerse los labios por el rabillo del ojo. Aparentemente estaba meditando muy bien lo que diría a continuación.

—Oh, eso. Supongo que ya que eres su hermano puedo decírtelo, ¿verdad? —preguntó a pesar de que todo en su actitud parecía demostrar lo reticente que estaba a contárselo—. Conoció a un chico.

—¿Qué? ¿Se quedó porque conoció a alguien?

Ella, que insistió tanto en que no faltara a la cena familiar, los cambiaba a la primera por un francés. ¡Qué coraje!

Pero luego lo pensó mejor y se dio cuenta de que al menos no podría matarlo. Cómo la molestaría cuando llamara a casa con una estúpida excusa. ¡Podría chantajearla de por vida!

Se la imaginó con un francés de nombre Jean Pierre, porque todos los franceses se llaman así, paseando por París, ella con esa cara de loca que ponía cuando se enamoraba y él recitándole cursis frases al oído mientras compartían un trozo de queso.

—Sí, es un chico de la universidad. Estudia Arte y han estado saliendo un par de meses, pero no fue hasta hace un mes que decidió que pasaría la Navidad con él.

Típico de Jun. Estaba obsesionada con los artistas. Si no, solo había que recordar cómo había acosado a Yamato tantos años atrás.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Cuándo? —preguntó saliendo de golpe de su propio mundo en el que planeaba cuál sería la peor venganza contra su hermana.

—Compramos los pasajes hace un mes, y una semana después ella me dijo que se quedaría en Francia y pasaría la Navidad con la familia de él.

—¿Tan serio es? —volvió a preguntar, nuevamente ausente.

Dentro de su cabeza todos los engranajes se movían a todo motor y pronto dejó de oír lo que Catherine decía. La cosa era peor de lo que creía.

Si Jun había decidido hace tres semanas que no iría a Japón, eso coincidía con la fecha en que lo llamó exigiéndole que volviera a casa por las festividades. De modo que la muy descarada se había encargado de convencerlo de que pasara la Navidad con sus padres para que su ausencia no fuera tan evidente.

¡Lo había usado como a una marioneta y él había demostrado ser todo lo tonto que ella siempre decía que era al caer derechito en su trampa!

¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan... Jun?

—¿Daisuke-kun? —El roce de una mano extraña sobre la suya lo sobresaltó.

Cuando se giró a mirarla, vio que Catherine lo contemplaba con extrañeza y un calor empezó a subirle por el brazo.

—E-estoy bien —tartamudeó. A pesar de que llevaba un año en Estados Unidos, seguía sin acostumbrarse del todo al contacto físico con otras personas que no fueran de su familia o una novia, que, dicho sea de paso, nunca había tenido.

—Lucías molesto por algo...

—Lo estaba, pero no es nada importante.

—¿Seguro?

Daisuke asintió. Al fin y al cabo, si la estúpida tetra de su hermana lo había llevado a estar atascado en el aeropuerto de París con Catherine, no podía quejarse.

Fuera obra o no del destino, una cosa era segura: Por primera vez se sentía tan afortunado como el niño de aquel libro que se ganaba un billete para ir a la fábrica de chocolate más grande del mundo.

Nunca nadie le había preguntado, pero una de las cosas que le gustaban de él era que recogía esa inocencia infantil de esperar que un día algo sorprendente o maravilloso te pasara.

Un ligero _plop_ sonó sobre su cabeza, haciéndolo alzar la mirada solo para encontrarse con la imagen más surreal que podría ver en su vida.

Sobre su cabeza, un Takeru en miniatura disfrazado de Pepe Grillo [4] con un sombrero del color incorrecto lo contemplaba con una mirada socarrona.

Antes de que Daisuke pudiera abrir la boca, el otro habló. ¡Maldita manía que tenía Takaishi de adelantársele siempre!

—¿Lo ves, Dai-chan? —replicó con tono jocoso—. Te dije que Cath y tú harían una buena pareja.

—¡Cállate, Takaishi! Y por si no lo sabes, el sombrero de Pepe Grillo no es verde, es gris [5].

—¿Estás bien, Daisuke? —La voz de Catherine volvió a sacarlo por tercera vez en aquel día de su nutrido mundo interior.

—Eh, sí. —Muy avergonzado se volvió a sentar al darse cuenta de que en medio de su exabrupto no solo había gritado en mitad de una estancia llena de desconocidos, sino que también se había levantado de golpe, atrayendo más miradas sobre sí.

«Por una vez que una linda chica parece fijarse en ti y tú lo estropeas actuando como un demente», se regañó.

La molesta voz de Takeru, risueña y burlona, volvió a oírse cerca.

—Ya sé que es gris, pero este me queda estupendo, ¿no crees? Además, recuerda que soy obra de tu imaginación. No es mi culpa que tu imaginación sea defectuosa.

Daisuke gruño ante esa idea. ¿Es que hasta en su propia imaginación el rubio tenía que mofarse de él?

—¡Mira! —exclamó Catherine, señalándolo sin pudor—. Se te ha puesto la nariz roja como el reno de la canción —rio; probablemente la risa más encantadora que él había escuchado en su vida—. Eres gracioso, me gustas —Quizá no todo estaba estropeado después de todo.

Para cuando se atrevió a mirar sobre su cabeza otra vez, Daisuke descubrió que el pesado de Takeru se había esfumado, dejándolos solos.

Suspiró.

Afuera la tormenta seguía golpeando sin clemencia los ventanales, pero él no podía imaginarse una mejor manera de pasar la Navidad que junto a la chica que tenía al lado.

A veces las mejores cosas podían encontrarse en el lugar menos esperado de todos.

* * *

 **Referencias:**

[1] Terminales: El aeropuerto al que me refiero en el fic es el "Aeropuerto Internacional Charles de Gaulle" también conocido como "Aeropuerto Roissy" que es el principal de Francia y, según vi, cuenta con tres terminales, de allí que Daisuke se confundiera y perdiera su vuelo.

[2] Mon Dieu: Según el traductor de google (sí, así de profesional soy), significa Dios mío.

[3] ¡Je suis desolé!: Lo siento mucho.

[4] Pepe Grillo: Es el personaje del grillo parlante en la película de Walt Disney, que adapta la novela "Las aventuras de Pinocho" de Carlo Collodi. El nombre es, a su vez, una adaptación libre del original inglés Jiminy Cricket [información extraída de Wikipedia].

[5] No estoy segura de cuál es el color del sombrero de Pepe Grillo porque lo veo un poco ambiguo. Preguntando por ahí hubo quien me dijo que celeste y una chica del foro (Mid) me dijo gris azulado. Lo dejé como gris porque no veo a Daisuke diciendo "gris azulado".

Algunas cosas, como el postre que prueban o la referencia del título no las menciono porque se explican en la misma historia.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¡Van!

Hice doble trampa con tu regalo, lo admito. Primero porque reciclé uno de tus pedidos para uno de los intercambios del foro, y segundo porque me olvidé de él y terminé escribiendo cualquier cosa (?).

También tengo que admitir que el otro Dairine que subí hace poco te pertenece indirectamente porque fue mientras escribía este que se me ocurrió y tuve que escribirlo (pero claro, eso no podía decírtelo jaja).

Lo cierto es que ambos fic fueron muy experimentales porque no estoy muy segura de la personalidad de Catherine y en los dos fui inventándome sobre la marcha muchas cosas (como lo que estudia Catherine, por ejemplo, que hasta varía de uno a otro). Si hay algo en común es que Takeru seguía apareciendo como intermediario.

En cualquier caso, espero que no sea tan desastroso y te arrancara alguna sonrisa, incluso si salió algo bastante diferente a lo que tú pedías.

Pero por sobre todo espero que tengas un día fantástico porque mereces que todos tus días lo sean. Eres una persona genial y una escritora y fanfickera a la que quiero y admiro un montón.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
